Someone finally noticed!
by Coolferretcat
Summary: Australia remembers Canada from what feels like decades ago. They finally to the chance to catch up, Canada's old feeling are starting to re-emerge. But does Australia share the same emotions? (Canada x Australia fluffy mostly but a bit more romantic later)


A sweet fic about Canada x Australia

Obviously I don't t own hetalia.

Might get a bit more T or even M rated (actually probably not I need to take a short break some smut) in the next chapter.

The day was going okay for Canada for one Cuba didn't mistake him for America and two he didn't get sat on by Russia during the world meeting either. Today was a good day for him, too bad no one took notice of him he would love to have someone besides his bear.

For now he was in the empty meeting place trying to clean up after America and England had a dispute that ended in stuff breaking but no one got hurt, only they left the scattered paper and stationary without bothering to clean up.

Til he heard a far away voice in the hallway 'Strange, normally people don't come around after hours' he thought in a curious manner, he also couldn't tell who it was but it sounded familiar and welcoming.

The door opened up strangely enough it was Australia 'Why is he here, maybe he forgot something?' He checked around the tables and chairs for something but there didn't seem to be anything that belonged to the other country "Where could that little bugger have gone" 'Oh! he must be looking for his koala I think I saw it before but it disappeared through the back gate.'

He went to the huge garden area that was outside the world meeting centre it was so calming people didn't walk though here unless they were nations or states since this is a private place.

'What if his koala was in the tree?' he strolled over to where he saw the koala before it was close by cutely sitting on a branch just above his head.

So he carefully carried the koala out the tree thank god he didn't have to climb the tree, it was relatively low. He walked over back to where Australia was 'I should get to know Australia while I'm here I haven't seen him in forever'.

With that the Aussie was outside leaning near the door looking worried about his pet. Then he noticed Canada coming over and was relieved "Oh 'ey there Canada I see you found the little thing" he handed over the koala who was waking up and happy to see his owner, somehow it still had an evil glare to it.

"Hmm Canada how come your here alone I expected a nation like you to be more popular hehe" Canada smiled he was glad that someone actually interacted with him "normally people don't know I'm there I think it's because I'm too quiet".

"Nonsense your so nice why would anyone forget you how about we hang out some time later and catch up" Canada smiled he truthfully liked Australia since he was pretty nice to him but this is the first time he actually went out with him just to chill, most of the time he talked to him he forgot after awhile.

Canada appeared to be a bit disgruntled by Australia's unexpected sentence "That's quite a bold move on your part, but how could I turn down the invite" Canada made light of the situation and went back to being joyed.

"Um sure it would be nice to get out but where too?" "How about my place tomorrow at 4 pm would that be okay?" Canada nodded silently then Australia waved him goodbye.

Canada realised that it was getting late and he had to go back for Kumajiro who he had left on his own until he could maintain his fur without covering his coat in muck, he couldn't come with him til he washed it out.

(Slight time skip with a cup of tea)

He got home before it was dark but Kumajiro still glared at him as he got through the door "You left me home all alone it was creepy in this big house by myself!" now he was pouting "Aww Kuma, I'm sorry but next time you shouldn't get yourself very messy and you know what, you can come with me tomorrow when I meet with Australia!"

Kumajiro followed him into the room as he was looking for something to wear 'Hmm now what would he wear, nothing too formal of course I'm worrying to much, it's not like a date or anything, right?' As much as he hated to admit Australia probably didn't return his feelings about the Canadian, he liked them to be friends.

He first started getting feeling for the nation was when they had bumped into each other at a local airport...

The Canadian was visibly worried that America and the others might head off without him, but surely not he hoped.

He came to a sudden stop when he crashed into... Australia he thought? "Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" the other brushed himself off "That's all good I was rushing but are you okay" "yeah I'm fine normally people just don't see me".

Canada took a good look at him he had two long cowlicks sticking out and deep green eyes he looked nice "what are you doing around here aren't you supposed to be at England's place soon?" He had such a nice voice "Yeah I was supposed to meet up with some friends there but they had left me". "well they don't sound they very good friend to me".

Canada looked a bit sad now then a small creature behind the others back took his eye "Hmm what's that animal I don't see foreign creatures around here".

"Oh this is just my pet koala he likes coming with me he acts like a guard for me" Canada was cheerful to see they had something in common "I have a pet polar that follows me around like that too" As queued, Kuma popped up from behind Canada but still being shy "It looks like the little guy is scared of me " "He is just like me, he's is shy to people he doesn't know" they both shared a genuine smile, it was nice to talk to someone who didn't interrupt him or use him.

"You seem like such a nice fellow, Sorry but we might not see each other for awhile!" and with that he hurried off, most likely to somewhere important. He didn't have a chance to meet him again after that.

Til now!

It was too bad they rarely saw each other, I haven't even seen his house yet I can imagine it now I would pet all the animals except the deadly ones and then they might go out to a nice place they would be doing stuff all day.

He had decided on some casual clothes a orange hoodie and grey pants. He got lost in thoughts about what might happen if he embarrasses himself or if Australia doesn't like him suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a little bear who wanted to go to bed.

He decided not to worried til the time comes and falls asleep with Kuma Wrapped in his arms.

-  
I wrote this so quickly I was just like kachow and took maybe not even two hours on this cause when I'm in the zone no one can stop me. Ps the chapters are edited afterwards.


End file.
